Blank Spell
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Every day he wakes up before Simon and casts a spell, a spell that has no effect.


_**Blank Spell**_

* * *

 **BAZ**

I love waking up early, yes I break set standards of myths about vampires. I don't spend my day inside a coffin sleeping, nor do I burn in sunlight neither do I need human blood to stay sane. I love waking up early because I love the early rays of the orange sun, it doesn't sting and it has the same luster that Simon's hair has.

It's still awkward calling him Simon. For seven years we have known each other, rather five years out of which he thought I was trying to kill him and I confused my love for him as hate. It was a messy enmity where I was hopelessly in love, hopelessly until our final year. Addressing him as Snow was what had kept my love in check and my brain sane. But now two years since the first kiss between the burning woods, calling him Simon has become less flustering.

Yes I know I am good looking, tall, intelligent and strong, with these qualities I had triggered the break up between Wellbelove and Simon. Yes, I never liked her, she would have made great kids with our genes combined. But I never found her or any female worth the love I have for Simon. Two years since Simon got dumped by her. But all those qualities won't help my heart from trembling when it comes to my Simon.

Technically we have separate flats, Simon and Bunce share their abode and my aunt Fiona left me hers. But every day after my classes gets over, my legs end up in Simon and Bunce's flat. After a year of thorough check up, Bunce has finally upgraded me to the position of a ' **friend** '. Our mutual love and care for Snow are what has made us hold surprise birthday party, coordinated Christmas and Easter gifts for him. We are a team of super Simon fans.

Sometimes we have our days of depression, sadness, and gloom, but one look at his wings and cartoon tail makes me laugh. He is so normal that he trips on his own tail. I love that tail, no matter how much he tries to hide things from me, his tail like a cat's gives away the truth.

In Wartford, Simon always woke up before me, he would be the first to gobble up fresh breakfast at six in the morning. Scones are his favourite, but now I can wake up before him because now I don't spend my night visually devouring him. We make love, we cuddle, we fight, we tease and we sleep together, hence I own the sole privilege of cooking him breakfast. As I close the door I can see the orange rays settle in his golden curls. I pull out my wand and wave

" **Love that Dare not speak its name".**

* * *

 **SIMON**

He thinks I don't realise when he slips out of the bed, every morning as the sun shines, he pulls the curtains and lets the light in. To think now, we would have killed each other five years ago about curtains. In two years things have changed and remained same. Penny is as protective of me as ever, but now she has combined her powers with Baz to care for me. Agatha writes to us about her pet Lucy, God knows why she named the being that.

Eventually, she found out from different sources about Baz and my relationship. She was not shocked, but she felt it made sense. In her, own simplified version of reality we fit fine, I am glad we do. My classes are easier when compared to Wartford's curriculum. University has given me a direction and now I can lead a normal life (with my wings and a tail).

Every morning he slips out of my embrace, the heat we curate together stays with me and he paddles off gracefully around the room. I peep from under my bangs, he inhales the fresh air, stares into the sky and then looks at my sleeping face for few minutes, ends up blushing and runs off to the kitchen to cook breakfast for me, I mean for three of us.

In two years I grew taller but I still am three inches below him. Who knew he was growing taller on crows blood he was slurping every day. In a way he loves me short, he loves cupping my face and looking at it from a height, actually targeting my moles. He has an obsession with my moles.

Every day before he ventures out to make breakfast, he casts a spell on me. It's not a spell for my wings or tail, nor does it keep me awake in classes. But I know this spell works some way, it sips in my skin like butter that melts in soup, but how it does I yet have to figure it out. I asked Penny, but she said that if I couldn't as well figure this out on my own, it's for good that my magickal powers are gone. Now that hurts, your best friend won't tell and you can't ask your boyfriend.

But today I decided to follow him half an hour later. Penny is still asleep in her room definitely, after the marathon on Skype with her dearest, she needs the morning hours. When I try to tiptoe, he doesn't turn back but he calls out. "Simon you better brush your teeth and come here, stop trying to tiptoe on me, your tail betrays you love" damn it, Merlin! My tail is like my emotional barometer.

So I brush my teeth and return to the small kitchen. He is un-surprisingly again in my t-shirt and pajamas, the delicate looking but really strong hands are busy stirring inside the pan. His raven hair tied into a messy bun and that exposed nape was calling out to me.

I let my tail coiled around his waist and my lips kiss his nape. "Holy Crowley! Simon. You are using your tail now" he reclines into the kiss on his nape. "Well I love your nape" I blew my breath on him. "You do know, despite me having superhuman strength, you are a normal human with a pair of wings and tail, and if you tease me I will drag you to bed Simon" he removes the pan from fire smoothly.

He won't admit out loud, that he was pathetically in love with me, but I could see he tried to limit his use of magick for me. The breakfast he fed me and Penny every day was hundred percent magick free. I hugged him with my hands, tail and my wings involuntary opened up. I wanted to get rid of them, but certainly, someone loved them.

"I swear on Crowley Snow, I will lock you up in the family dungeons and devour every bit of you and then kill myself" he sighs as I nuzzle my nose in his crook of the neck. "That's your way of saying you love me huh?" and on Merlin's beard, the blush that exploded on his cheeks. "Go away and sit on the table, your breakfast will be there in a minute" his fangs peep out when he is embarrassed. "Aye aye" I take my seat.

All the things he couldn't say despite having a blunt mouth were accumulated in this spell. It's a blank spell, I learned about them in my first year, a spell that was like a bonus point in a video-game, it would turn into a form of positive energy and help in the task of the one, on whom the spell was cast. And my vampire boyfriend used it to shower love on me. The depth of love he had fallen into was priceless. Love that Dares not speak its name: was his 'I love you' to me.

As he places my sandwiches, scrambled eggs and tea I can't help but smile. "What is it Simon?" he glares. "Nothing" I sip my tea and shrug. "You sure?" he buzzes. "Nothing, I just recalled something, I forgot to tell you" I smirk. "What would that be?" he sits opposite me and sips his own tea. "I love you" and I could see he was exploding into shades of pink.

* * *

Disclaimer- the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and the OTP belongs to Cathy, it's a complicated relationship, but three of us decided to share our love for Baz and Simon.

I didn't have enough of them in Fangirl! I have read Carry On for like eight times, I want more. So I decided to pen my own story for the pair.

sorry for typos, and Rowell uses the word Magick and Magickal

love you


End file.
